Attention Seeker
by Confusion No Hime
Summary: Grimmjow always makes fun of his Chemistry teacher Ichigo to get his attention. What happens if the teacher suddenly invites him to his office? A one-shot fic for Kourt.


**Author Notes:** Hello everyone! CNH here, posting a new one-shot fic for my dear friend Kourt. She requested me to write an IchigoXGrimmjow fic that involves sex in the staff room so here it is. And yes, you read it right, the pairing is IchigoXGrimmjow and it's my first time to write something like this since I'm a solid GrimmjowXIchigo fan so please go easy on me. XD I hope you guys will like it and please tell me what you think.

**Dedication:** For Kourt. Thanks for giving me the challenge of writing something a little different than what I used to. I hope you'll like what I did. –Covers head with a paper bag in embarrassment-

**Pairing:** Ichigo X Grimmjow – Yes, Berry-tan finally gets his chance to be the seme!

**Warnings:** This fic contains yaoi/homosexual relationships, bad language, sexual graphical scenes and maybe a little OOCness.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach.

* * *

**Attention Seeker**

By: Confusion No Hime

* * *

Grimmjow's blood boiled in excitement once he saw the object of his affection entering the school gate from their classroom's window. Bright orange hair, innocent brown eyes, thin pale lips and a lean body hidden underneath a long-sleeved shirt and dark slacks, ever since the new Chemistry teacher, Ichigo Kurosaki, came along three weeks ago, his school life had always been fun and interesting.

"Yer favorite teacher is here, Grimmjow!" Nnoitra drawled sadistically, baring his long toothy grin.

He smirked and glanced at the black board where another friend of his was currently busy drawing a picture of their teacher having sex with another man, the words 'I like fucking students' written beside the obscene work of art. "He's coming in three minutes and you're still not done with that shit, Yammy?"

The huge guy snarled, clearly irritated. "Shut the fuck up! Ya think it's easy to do this?" He complained as he continued on what he was doing.

Most of the students in the class just looked on, some with looks of disapproval on their faces and some with annoyance. But they did not dare protest against Grimmjow's or his friends' actions. They were famous for being bullies and if they didn't want their school life to be ruined, they better shut their mouth.

Grimmjow silently took a deep breath, his fists clenching tightly in anticipation as he waited for the door to open. Yammy let out a howl of triumph, indicating that he had finally finished his masterpiece, then went back to his seat, grinning darkly.

The door suddenly slid open, everyone in the room became silent and a tall man with orange hair and brown eyes came inside. He walked towards the small platform in front of the class before seeing the obscene drawing on the board. He just looked at it, his face expressionless as if he had already expected to see or be confronted with that kind of insult. He spun around and looked formally at his students. "Thank you very much for that wonderful piece of art." He callously said as his eyes fell on Grimmjow. Obviously, the teacher knew who was responsible for that very offensive prank. "And I take it that it was you, Grimmjow-kun, who had thought of this?"

Nnoitra and Yammy chuckled, while Grimmjow sneered. "Isn't it a nice good morning greeting, sensei? Yammy worked really hard on it."

The teacher turned his back on his students again and grabbed the eraser, wiping the drawing on the board.

Grimmjow's group tried their best to stifle their laughs while their classmates stayed quiet, feeling sorry for the teacher.

Seeing the restraint reaction on his teacher's face was fun, Grimmjow thought, but it wasn't enough. He wanted his teacher to get really mad at him, scream at him, glare murderously at him and focus his attention on only him. He was desperately seeking this man's attention for when he first saw him; everything around him seemed to stop and the only person his eyes could see was him. A strange emotion was suddenly awakened inside him and later on, he realized it was desire. Though the new teacher looked like he was a pushover, he couldn't help but notice his wonderful orange hair and his eyes, his deep brown eyes that seemed to hide fierceness within them. So he convinced his friends to make fun of their new teacher, make his life a living hell, and force the entire school to think that he was a fag. He told his friends he wanted to do that just for the heck of it but the real reason were because he wanted to get his attention.

It was all because he wanted his teacher to see only him.

When Ichigo faced his class again, he instructed them to open their books and started lecturing, the obscene drawing in the black board, somehow forgotten but the cruel smiles on his tormentors' faces was still present.

* * *

Grimmjow was definitely having a great day. Aside from what happened this morning, he didn't expect that he would be invited by Kurosaki-sensei to go to his office after school. After almost a month, his hard work had finally paid off. He had no idea why Ichigo wanted to talk to him, maybe to scold at him or warn him to stop his bullying, but he was excited. He couldn't wait to have those chocolate-brown eyes gaze at him and he couldn't wait to finally make his teacher his.

His friends laughed viciously, teasing him by saying that maybe Ichigo would finally let his hair down and molest him since they had been spreading rumors through the entire school that the Chemistry teacher was gay.

_Molest me, huh? I think it's going to be the other way around._

He thought evilly, his entire body trembling in excitement.

* * *

Grimmjow almost screamed when last period was finally over. Since he had a personal appointment with his favorite teacher, his friends had already gone home without him. He tried not to run as he went to the

Chemistry preparation room which was also Kurosaki-sensei's office, passing by a few students who were also on their way home.

He climbed up the stairs towards the third floor, his body trembling further as he got closer to his destination. He stopped in front of a door at the end of the hall. Taking a deep breath, he roughly knocked and confidently opened the door, acting as if he was a regular visitor of his teacher. Ichigo's handsome face immediately greeted him. The older man was seated beside his desk, a cold expression on his face.

Grimmjow stepped inside and closed the door behind him, exhilaration running wildly inside his chest, flashing his signature smirk at his teacher. "Thanks for the invitation, Kurosaki-sensei." He said with mock sincerity

Ichigo looked pointedly at the vacant seat across him. "Take a seat, Grimmjow-kun." He formally instructed.

The blue-haired teenager followed and sat on the chair as if he was a king. He had his legs crossed and his arms over his chest, looking arrogantly at the older man. His heart threatening to jump out of his chest and his throat running dry, making him feel thirsty.

"What you and your friends did a while ago was unacceptable and I demand to know the reason as to why you're doing it."

Grimmjow chuckled. This is what he was waiting for. "Simple. To get your attention."

Ichigo just looked at him, a bit surprised at his answer. "Why is that?" He further prodded.

The student's grin widened. Then, he languidly stood up from his seat and walked over to his teacher, planting both of his hands on Ichigo's arm rest. He gazed seductively at him, desire slowly consuming his deteriorating sanity. "Neh, sensei. Don't you think it's unfair that I was the only one who got breathless when I first saw you?"

His teacher just looked at him, obviously shocked and confused but still composed. He couldn't help but notice the small beads of sweat that had formed in the other man's forehead, the way his throat move as he swallowed and how those brown eyes seemed to burn through his soul as he stared at them.

God, how he wanted this man to be his.

"Can you further elaborate yourself, Grimmjow-kun?" Ichigo asked him when he finally got out of his shock.

"I'm saying I want you, sensei." Grimmjow confessed his voice deep and low.

Ichigo's lips slowly curved up in a smirk, a certain expression he hadn't seen before. It made his heart skip a beat, fear and delight suddenly swirling inside him at the same time. The usually controlled brown eyes suddenly released its shield, baring its fierce and aggressive gaze that made his mind go completely blank.

Suddenly, he heard a loud crashing sound ringing through his ears as his body was being pushed away to the floor. In a split second, he found himself gazing at his teacher with wide eyes. Kurosaki-sensei was on top of him, his hands holding him down by the shoulders, his auburn eyes staring at him with lust.

"Are you offering yourself to me, Grimmjow-kun?" The older man teasingly whispered.

Grimmjow smirked. "You can think of it as that."

Ichigo chuckled. "Okay. I gladly accept. After all, you did say this morning that I like fucking students."

The student's blue eyes widened. "Wait a fucking minute!" Grimmjow protested, his hand automatically shooting up to push the older man away, but even before he could lay his hand on him, Ichigo had already grabbed his wrist. He glared dangerously at his teacher. "No way in hell you're gonna fuck me!"

The teacher's eyes glinted with excitement. He entwined his fingers with Grimmjow's and forcefully placed it on top of his head. "You're still too young to dominate me, Grimmjow-kun." He shot back, then leaned down and smashed their lips together.

Grimmjow suddenly felt his entire body weaken as his lips clashed with his teacher's, lust finally taking over what was left of his reason, making him forget about his protest a few seconds ago. He hungrily kissed back, his free hand snaking around the older man's back to pull their bodies together, getting lost in his teacher's addicting taste. His teacher's name was Ichigo, which meant Strawberry in English; he didn't really expect that the man actually tasted like one.

The orange-haired man deftly unbuttoned Grimmjow's uniform and slipped his hand inside, his fingers immediately roaming around the young man's well-defined chest and abs. Grimmjow moaned against his teacher's lips as he felt fingers tweaking his nipples, sending jolts of electricity humming through his body. He wanted to turn the situation around and dominate the older man, but it was hard to think clearly with those soft lips ravaging his mouth and those long fingers torturing his chest.

After a losing battle of tongues and fierce passion, Ichigo finally released his student's lips and pulled away. Grimmjow's eyes slowly opened, his vision a bit dazed as he looked directly at his teacher's brown eyes. Ichigo still had his smirk on his lips when he nudged his knee on the teen's thigh and pushed them apart. Then his hand that was playing with Grimmjow's chest languidly slid down south, making its way to his crotch. Grimmjow's breath hitched, unconsciously spreading his legs wider as his teacher fondled with his already hard cock.

"Is it going to be your first time with a man?" The older man asked.

Grimmjow bit back a moan before answering. "Yes."

The teacher laughed. "I'm glad." He said then pulled the teenager's zipper down and slipped his hand inside his pants.

The blue-haired teen's back arched off the floor as Ichigo's hand circled around his hard length, caressing it slowly. "S-Sensei…"

Ichigo leaned down once again and placed a wet kiss on his lips, then along his jaw, down his neck and to his chest. He slipped a caramel nipple between his teeth and lightly bit on it, making Grimmjow groan in pleasure. All of a sudden, he felt so weak, like he was willing to give everything and be dominated by the man on top of him. He felt a little disappointed since he had always dreamed that he would be the one to push his teacher down, but his plan obviously back fired and he was the one currently moaning underneath him.

His teacher's lips dipped lower and a pair of hands quickly ripped his pants off of him together with his boxers. Ichigo peeled himself away to look at his student's erection. For a seventeen year old teenager, he could say that he was well-endowed.

Grimmjow sighed; he was far too blinded by lust to feel embarrassed and the hungry look on his teacher's face made him hornier, so he spread his legs wider and smirked. "Suck me, sensei." He requested, no, more like commanded.

The older man just responded with a grin before he darted his tongue out and licked precome off of Grimmjow's cock. Then he wrapped his mouth around his student's erection and greedily sucked. Grimmjow buried his hands through his teacher's orange hair, his hips bucking in ecstasy as that talented mouth sucked him, biting his lip harder as moans of pleasure threatened to escape his throat. He didn't expect that the weak-looking Kurosaki would be so good in sucking his cock. He closed his eyes shut, oxygen completely leaving his lungs as his pleasure heightened, burning his blood with its heat. He felt a finger lightly probe on his entrance and he finally lost it, his mouth opened in a silent scream as his back arched off the floor, his vision suddenly filled with stars as he shoot his load inside Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo drank the teenager's essence voraciously as he slipped a finger inside Grimmjow's opening. The student immediately felt the sudden intrusion, his body stiffening at the weird sensation. He wanted to take that finger out of him but he didn't want this pleasure to end, so he just stayed still and tried to catch his breath.

When Ichigo felt that his student wasn't going to protest, he released Grimmjow's still hard cock and slid up to face him. "You taste good, Grimmjow." He complimented then seized his abused lips.

Grimmjow felt a little disgusted when he tasted himself in his teacher's mouth but he ignored it and kissed back. He wrapped one hand around the older man's waist while the other slid down to palm Ichigo's clothed erection, feeling triumphant and excited when he felt the other man buck his hips in response. Feeling bolder, he slipped his hand inside Ichigo's pants and caressed his erection. The teacher tore his mouth away from his student and moaned, his finger going deeper inside Grimmjow's hole.

After a few more minutes of teasing and having all three fingers inside the teen's entrance, Ichigo pulled his digits out and knelt between his student's legs. He hurriedly unbuttoned his pants and took his dripping cock out. Grimmjow stared at the older man's huge erection with wide eyes, fear and anticipation washing over him as he imagined that thing inside him.

His teacher gave him a teasing look. "I hope my dick is not scaring you."

Grimmjow scowled. "Like hell it is!"

Ichigo chuckled then positioned his cock at his student's entrance, smearing the hole with precome before he slowly snapped his hips forward. Grimmjow groaned; his jaw clenching tight as pain assaulted him. Shit. He was the one who's supposed to fuck his teacher, not the other way around.

Orange brows furrowed in restraint as he continued to impale the younger man with his cock, pleasure slowly crawling through his skin and nerves as he felt velvety tightness around his length. He deeply sighed once he was fully inside Grimmjow and stopped himself from ramming his cock deep inside his student.

Grimmjow tried to catch his breath, forcing himself to calm down as Ichigo's large cock settled inside his entrance, breaking him, splitting him open and causing him discomfort. He still couldn't believe that he allowed his fucking Chemistry teacher to do this to him.

Ichigo shifted a bit and grabbed Grimmjow's hips. "You're so tight, Grimmjow-kun. I think I wouldn't be able to stop fucking you hard so I apologize in advance if I hurt you." He said his voice straining.

The blue-haired teen glowered. "Wait a goddamn minute! You're so fucking big! Let me adjust to your size first before you go on pounding into me, you fucktard!"

The teacher chuckled. He just loved it when Grimmjow was being bossy despite his current position. He held the younger man's hips tighter and slowly pulled out. Grimmjow took a deep breath and tried to hold onto something as pain shot through his ass. He ended up grabbing his teacher's neck to help him deal with the pain.

Ichigo slowly pushed his cock back in, repeating the languid process as he felt Grimmjow's entrance clamp down on him whenever he thrust back in. He rotated his hips, making small thrusts and looking for the teen's sweet spot a he fought hard with his self-control. Damn, it was hard to control one's self when you're fucking a hot guy with a handsome face, a beautiful cock and a very tight ass. He took another deep breath and changed his angle. He shoved his cock back in which instantly made Grimmjow jerk and moan. A wide grin immediately made its way onto his lips. "I found it."

Grimmjow couldn't stop from moaning when Ichigo hit something inside him that immediately over rode the pain he was feeling. And he couldn't stop from whimpering and crying anymore in pleasure when his teacher suddenly rammed his cock inside him, hitting that spot every time he pushed his length back in. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He cursed as he was blinded by ecstasy.

Ichigo grabbed his student's ankles and hooked the back of his knees on his shoulder, pushing himself deeper inside Grimmjow's tight entrance. He wrapped his arms around the young man's waist as he pounded him onto the floor, fucking him like there was no tomorrow, groaning his pleasure in his student's neck.

"Sensei… fuck… sensei…" Grimmjow moaned, his nails digging deep on his teacher's back as he surrendered himself to this addicting ecstasy the older man was feeding him. "Harder, fuck me harder, sensei."

The teacher immediately followed his student and put more force into his thrusts, both their chests heaving and their bodies trembling as they keep up with their frenzied dance. Grimmjow held the older man tighter as he felt that liquid fire again burning in his blood. He moaned deep in his throat, his body jerking wildly and his cock shooting long lines of white between their chests and stomachs as pleasure washed over him. Ichigo couldn't stop himself from cumming when Grimmjow came and tightened around him. He pushed his cock deep inside him one last time before he reached completion, flooding his student's entrance with his seed.

Both of them panted heavily, arms still locked in a tight embrace, Ichigo's cock still inside Grimmjow's ass, both of them feeling pleased and happy.

"Sensei…" Grimmjow called as he breathed heavily.

"Yes?" Ichigo answered in a muffled voice.

"I still want you."

"You can have me all you want."

"But I still haven't changed my mind about fucking you." The blue-haired teen stubbornly pushed.

The teacher smirked. "Maybe I'll let you do that when you reach eighteen."

* * *

"Yer favorite teacher is here, Grimmjow!" Nnoitra drawled sadistically, baring his long toothy grin the next day.

Grimmjow smirked and looked at Yammy, who was busy making another drawing on the black board. The art was a bit different today. It showed a picture of his favorite teacher being fucked by another man who slightly resembled him, the words 'I want to be fucked' written beside it.

Yammy and Nnoitra laughed goofily when he informed them that he wanted the other man in the picture to somehow look like him. They thought it was another way to get back on their teacher since he said he was punished when he went to the Chemistry prep room yesterday. But of course that wasn't true. The drawing was a declaration to his teacher that he was still intent on being the dominant one in their relationship someday.

* * *

**Author Notes:** Kyaaaa, I don't know what to say. I'm so embarrassed since this is the first time I wrote Ichigo as the seme. It was hard when it was already tattooed on my head that he was meant to be Grimmjow's uke forever. I think I may have made Ichi too… adultish…? Well it couldn't be helped since he was older than Grimm in this AU fic.

Once again, this is for Kourt. I hope you like it dear and all those people who have tried reading this as well. Please tell me what you think and thank you! :D


End file.
